


Alu cui? [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Little old ladies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Alucard și niște băbuțe confuze[Înregistrare a unui fic de vladvodashitposts]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Alu cui? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alucard si babutele](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627964) by vladvodashitposts. 



> Habar n-am ce accent am încercat să le dau babelor, oricum a luat-o rapid pe arătură.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/alu%20cui.mp3) | **Size:** 1.12MB | **Duration:** 1:19min

  
---|---


End file.
